ash and his friends and the princess of the sea's and hoen
by harukaxsatoshi
Summary: ash and his friends find out that thier is a princess for the ocean and for hoen.and its 1 of ash's girl companions,who is it could it be may?,misty?or dawn?,and who does ash love?,and who is the princess of hoen and the sea's? advanceshipping invovled
1. Chapter 1:suprise's and reionuion's

_ash and his friends find a princess of the sea's and hoen and its 1 of his friends thats a girl how will ash react? and which 1 of ash girl companions is it?_

* * *

**kiki-hi its me kiki ya im new but dont blame me if you think the beginning of the fanfic is horrible im new but it will get good ok so this is an advanceshipping love story an-**

**ash-SHUT UP AND GET ON WITH IT**

**pikachu-pi? pika pika!**

**me-thats it eevee get them outta HERE NOW PLEASE! YOU 2 MIGHTYANA**

**ash-*gulps***

**pikachu-pika pika (dear lord help me)**

**eevee-*gets an evil grin on face***

**mightyana-has 1 too **

**me-ok ya and lets get this story started disclaimer**

**Disclaimer:ok kiki doesn't own pokemon but she does own the ideas if she did own pokemon may would be traveling with ash in unova right now and-**

**ash-ahem**

**Disclaimer:oh right...**

**me-on with the story and action!**

* * *

**_chapter 1:reunion's and suprise's_  
**

* * *

aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh! BROCK HOW LONG DOES IT TAKE DAWN TO DO HER STUPID HAIR complained ash

oh come on ash just calm down replied brock

ugh fine whatever *crosses arms on chest* she better not take to long

pika pika ka chu pi (don't worry ash it will be ok)

-sighs- if you say so pikachu replied ash

dawns P.O.V

ok piplup what do i do to make ash love me dawn says while smiling

piplup only sweatdropped before saying piplup pip pip lup lup lup pup piplup piplu piplup lup (dawn you already took to long and you are gonna miss the boat!)

OH CRAP AW MAN *fixes hair and runs out the poke center with piplup in her arms* SO SORRY I TOOK SO LONG ASH SO SORRY SO SORRY

its ok ash said while smiling at me now lets go

um ok i said while hiding my blush *we go on the boat go to our room and relax*

ash P.O.V

thinks while laying on bed-_oh may i miss you so much *holds on to a half ribbon don't worry i will be at pallet town in no time _*falls asleep*

i woke up in the morning yawning i got up without touching and waking him up and dawn and brock i then went in the bathroom and brushed my teeth and did everything else when i came back dawn was awake staring at me

DAWNS P.O.V

oh hi morning

um morning dawn ash said replying to me

so...how long you been awake?

well about 20 minutes now then you awoke so ya

ok *i got up and went next to him*

um.. dawn?

ash i have something to tell you_ *now or never dawn*_

ya?

i i i love

you love?

you -blushing madly-

...

ash?

...

hmm *kisses ash on the lips to wake him up*

ASH P.O.V

my eyes went wide when dawn kissed me then i look to my right of my eye seeing pikachu looking at me brock to and taking a picture then sending to someone then i pushed dawn off me lightly

ash you ok? i heard her respond

i look at her and say into her saying we will talk about this later

she noded and went into the batheoom and i collapse on the bed

um ash sorry for you but i took a pic of you and dawn and sent it to...

WHO!?

um.. dont kill me...may...

i looked at him then at pikachu who then thundershocked me for no reason

(ash sorry but i love may's eevee and now me and her cant date now cause of you)

i didnt do it dawn did it

(ya ok me you and brock will talk later)

me and brock noded then dawn came out the shower and brock went in blah blah blah and then the we all packed our things and went to get breakfast when the captain came on the spaeker saying we need to get off now cause we our now in pallet town

um ash

i turned around to see dawn looking at me then she held my hand tightly and ran with me pikachu and brock runing after us soon we where in front of my house i knocked on the door soon to be tackled by a eevee to the floor

DAWNS P.O.V

i look down at ash being licked on the face by that eevee and and heard gigling i then looked up and seeing may

hi you guys! she said waving her hand

i said hi back so did brock then pikachu ran up may's leg before nudging her face

may smiled started scratching behind 1 of his ears *_PIKACHU NEVER LET ME DO THAT TO HIM I SAID IN MY HEAD*_

ash then jolted up huging may picking her 3 inches off the ground while huging her and may then started to blush AND ASH!

MAYS P.O.V

MAY I MISSED YOU SO MUCH

SAME HERE ASH I SAID WHILE SMILING

hey ash congrats on the sinnoh league

thanks may you 2 in the grand festival

ash the others are here too!

alright! ash then ran inside so did brock and may i was the only 1 left outside standing *_looks like i got a competition*_

**me-hey hey hey so how was it good bad? review please and i will make more chapters! soon! **

**ash and may and pikachu-ya!**

**me-bye see you soon i will update more chapters!**


	2. Chapter 2:dawn's plan

**me-kiki here as you see dawn is gonna come up with a plan so it will only be dawn's P.O.V**

**dawn-you got that right**

**me-how did you get in here?**

**dawn-i have my ways**

**me-um ok? Disclaimer**

**Disclaimer-kiki doesn't own pokemon but the story**

* * *

**chapter 2:dawn's plan**

* * *

**dawns P.O.V**

hmm piplup what should i do i said i really really REALLY LOVE ASH but he loves may

(maybe you should come up with a plan to make him like you)

GOOD IDEA i said ok this is what we do piplup we go inside you distract everyone i talk to ash

(ok and?)

and i said i have buneary use atract on ash and pikachu and i battle may and i tell her if i win she leaves forever and if she wins she gets ash but i will win cause i know all her pokemon ha! so is it good piplup?

(OF COURSE IT IS DAWN) but what piplup and dawn didnt know was yellow eyes and blue eyes watching her

* * *

**me-oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh dawn is being watched who do you think is watching her hmm? well find out on the next chapter and here is a hint 1 of the eyes is a legendary pokemon from unova hehe**

**ash-it's me-**

**me-punches ash and knocks him out- phew review please**

**ash-wakes up- bah bye!**


	3. Chapter 3:part 1

**me-hola im back ok now this story might be really long or short no matter please enjoy**

**ash-so who is mysterious pokemon *winks***

**me-ash your making it OBVIAUS**

**ash-oops sorry ok let me do the disclaimer please**

**me-ok go ahead**

**ash-kiki doesn't own pokemon but this story she made see ya!**

* * *

**chapter 3:the mysterious unknown pokemon**

* * *

****hi guys! ash said saying hi to his old companions

hey ash misty said while hugging him so congrats on the sinnoh league

ash grinned thanks mist hey gary

hello ashy-boy gary said teasingly

hi tracey ash said waving to his old companion

hey ash! he replied

hey ash remmember me! said a boy with glasses on

of course how you doing max?

heh good oh ya look may call them now

ok ok relax max there mine anyways may replied before making a whistle

then a small pichu ran through dawns legs

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK A RAT NO MICE said dawn afraid

dawn its a pichu i rescude in johto said may

oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh

and meet...

may tell them said max

then may's eyes glowed white and she suddenly had bright light surrounding her when the light went away everyone except max and eevee and pichu gasped may was wearing her arbain outfitt from sinnoh but instead it was blue with a crown on top her head and her eyes went normal again

um well this is akward said may

m-m-may said misty before fainting

um...well i better tell you guys the story after i intraduce you guys to meloetta may said while smirking

then a pokemon that had long green hair with blue dots on her hair and had a blac flower that was on her side of her head and blue eyes and a small black dress with 1 stripe of green in the middle when everyone except may and max of course and misty cause she fainted took out there pokedex for information on meloetta it said no information

um guys i will explain everything but i-

leta she said to may before she whispered something in her ear

may frowned and looked at dawn before saying so dawn you wanted to get rid of me? to bad you don't know all my pokemon may said while smirking

huh? um may don't say it

**me-sorry i want to let the good parts be on the 2nd one so please review bye i will update more chapters!**

**ash-bye**

**may-bye**

**meloetta-(bye)**


	4. Chapter 4

**me-hey you guys it's kiki here! now here come's the good chapter hehe oh and if you wanna be part of the other chapters-**

**ash-you say your charecters name and your pokemon *grins***

**me-*stares at* ok so disclaimer! **

**may-kiki doesn't own pokemon but the idea of this story**

**me-where is the disclaimer?**

**may-he left for today cause he sick**

**me-ok begin the story!**

* * *

**chapter 4:the mysterious pokemon and may's secret part 2**

* * *

hmm too bad replied a pissed off may

dawn sighed before buneary now!

**may's P.O.V**

i looked at dawn confused before seeing ash and pikachu with hearts in thier eyes

i looked shocked as did everyone else my eevee got so pissed she threw a flamethrower at dawn but ash blocked her looking unharmed

i sighed before saying fine fine im leaving eevee noded before coming on my shoulder pichu meloatta i said let's go we are not neede here they noded then we left

**dawns P.O.V**

it it worked i said!

(you bet but may's eevee was looking hot today)

what?

(nothing

i snapped my fingers and ash and pikachu were out of there lovey dovey trance

huh/pika? they both said at the same time

everyone looked at me furrious i sighed before winking at ash making him blush

so guys wait...where's may?

(ya were are they?)

ask dawn everyone said pissed off

dawn ash said lookingat her before asking where is may?

i i i

you?

*sighs* i made you and pikachu into buneary love attract and made may leave dawn said tears in her eyes

**ash****P.O.V**

when i heard what dawn said i was so PISSED i got my mom's phone before calling my little cuzin kik **{me-yes in my story i am ash's little youngest cuzin i am about 9 and i have a eevee as my only pokemon for now}** get here now i said in the phone sternly and hanged up and said ok dawn i forgive you

really?

HELL NO GET THE %$& OUT OF MY MOM'S HOUSE YOU SS HOLE

dawn started crying and ran out the house buneary hopping after her and piplup well running after them when dawn was infront of the house she said YO GUYS IM GONNA JOIN TEAM ROCKET AND KILL MAY AND ASH WILL BE ALL MINE dawn said while running off

now i said while grinning let's go find may

* * *

**me-so how you like it please review bye i will update more chapters!**

**ash-buy buy**

**me-ash? its bye!**

**ash-oooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh bye bye ya'll and review piece out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**me-starts crying- hi sorry i took long i was on vaca and my mom said no fanfiction so i brang my ipad read 1 story posted a review then was about to save this but nnnnnnnooooooooo my cuzin told on me and my mom took away my ipad until we were home so.. sorry i took forever guys **

**ash-hell ya you better be sorry man we could have finishthis chapter but -didnt get to finish cause misty slapped his face and he startscrying-**

**misty-shut up ash and sorry my love -hearts in eyes-**

**dawn-hey stay off my man!**

**misty-no you!**

**may-knocks them both out -sighs- kiki doesnt own pokemon but this story and herself kiki in this story -cheers up kiki-**

* * *

_**chapter 5: may's dead!?**_

* * *

um ash gary said DIDNT YOU HEAR DAWN SHE IS GONNA JOIN TEAM ROCKET!

chill gary ash said she was just bluffing so i would love her and kiss her and in five seconds she will come back running in saying sorry and begging me to forgive her in 5,4,3,2,1,0

ASH ASH ASH ASH ASH ASH ASH and everyone dawn said while running in im sorry about whati said will you forgive me?

of course dawn ash said while winking at her

dawn could only blush so... wher's may she asked while looking around

um actually i dont know hehe ash said while everyone sweatdropped

so why dont we- misty said but was cut off by a little girl running in with a eevee in her arms and she had black hair brown eyes and was wearing a purple shirt with a black skirt and black sneakers and DUH of course it was me kiki ash's little cuzin **{you might be asking wait your 9 and you have a eevee shouldn't you be 10? in my story you can be 9 to start your pokemon journey oh and you can carryas much pokemon in my story-**

**kiki's****P.O.V**

ASH ASH ASH ASH i yelled so loud my eevee had to cover her ears

what he said a little bit annoyed

while i was walking hear i saw may throw out all her pokemon and team rocket push her off the cliff i said while panicking when i turned to ash he was sooo PALE

then misty went up to him waving her hand in his face saying ash hello? you there? she then slapped ash in the face and his color came back

YOW OW OW OW he yelled so kiki are you sure may's d-d-dead?

i gulped before nodding slowly

let's go check to make sure he said we all nodded and ran off to the cliff an you will never believe what we say

**ash's P.O.V**

my eyes widened at what i saw may's pokemon where crying and meloeatta and pichu was gone i walked up to blaziken before asking what happend

(team rocket came and attacked may for no reason may let us all out our pokeballs and told us to hide but aj the pichu stood by her side we did but then meowth clawed may's face and she she fell off the cliff along with aj wartole jumped in the water after them but found may already dead with aj sinking she couldn't bring her up so she left her and aj and meloetta had to go home to unova im so sorry ash blaziken said before crying)

i stood there shocked as did everyone else before we all cried

* * *

_soon ash and everyone told may's parents about the incident they were both sad norman was pissed but didnt do anything about it cause he was so sad so they created a funeral for may all her friends came EVEN HARLEY and burried her and after the funeral max soon went on his journey and choose mudkip as his 1 pokemon and caroline and norman put may's pokemon in there HUGE backyard and took care of them it's now been 3 years and ash has now started his unova journey and he moved on and now dawn is his girlfriend and buneary is pikachu's girlfriend now meanwhile in the ocean where may died_

* * *

**may's P.O.V **

may woke up to see she was in a bubble where am i she groaned she then remmeberd she put a bubble around her and aj and it looked like she and aj were dead on the outside of the bubble

(may are we dead?)aj asked

no look may said while smiling

(w-w-were alive!) aj said

calm down aj we need to get to unova oh and we brought latios back to life may said while smiling she showed him the pokeball and he smiled

(so... when we gonna get there?)he asked

oh now and soon aj and may were both on land and they walked into the forest

hello maiden and aj two mysterious voices said making may and aj freakout

WHO SAID THAT!? may yelled

us soon the two figures were a gallade and a gardevior remmeber us? we wanted to know if you could let us come with you

may and aj smiled before saying yes and may took out 2 pokeballs and cacthed them

* * *

_meanwhile somewhere else and ash's p.o.v_

* * *

ashy dawn whined are we at the pokemon center yet?

hmm let me ask are we cilan? i asked

only 5 more miles guys cilan replied

ugh dawn just shut up and stop whining iris said your acting like such a little kid

AM NOT dawn replied

ARE TOO iris yelled back

NOT

TOO

NOT

TOO

NOT

TOO

SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU BOTH ARE ACTING LIKE LITTLE KIDS i screamed making them both quiet then when we got to the pokemon center we asked for a room and ate diner in the caferteria then slept

* * *

**me-soooo? how do you like it review please bye ugh my hands hurt**


	6. author's note

**me- ATTENTION TO YOU ALL I MIGHT TAKE A FEW DAYS TO UPLOAD ANOTHER STORY CAUSE I NEED MORE IDEAS FOR A NEW CHAPTER OR I MIGHT JUST GIVE UP ON HERE BUT IM NOT OK? NOT GIVING JUST NOT GOING TO CONTINUE ON THIS UNTIL I HAVE MORE IDEA'S AND FOR ASH'S CRUSH WANTING TO KNOW IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE THAT OH WELL KIKI OUT**


	7. Chapter 6

**me-hey hey hey so ya this time i took long was cause i was just tired and went to bed really late and never save this so ya ok on with the story ash you can do it this time!**

**ash -ya ya ya!**

**ash-kiki doesnt own pokemon if she did me and may would be together on the pokemon tv show**

* * *

_chapter 6:meeting up with an old friend  
_

* * *

**may's P.O.V**

so gallade and gardevior? i asked does everyone think me and aj are dead?

_yes may and um bad news for you may um ash-_

wait is ash in unova? i asked happily

_um yes but-_

can you teloport me to were he is PLEASE i begged

_ok alright hold onto my hand all of you_

we all did so and soon i found us behind a bush watching a girl and a boy with green hair walking away from ash and dawn

**ash P.O.V**

as i saw cilan and iris walk away i started talking to dawn

hey ash dawn said

ya?

um i was wondering when we get older can we get married!?

**may's P.O.V**

THE FUCK!? i whispered

then i saw ash nod and smile and kiss dawn on the lips and she kiss him back my heart felt like it just fell into infinity pieces and a ran off into the woods crying guardevior gallade and aj running after me but they couldnt find me and went seperate ways to find me

**ash's pikachu P.O.V**

i then heard crying and ran to where i was hearing it i looked around then right there i saw may crying under a tree i walked up slowly to her and hugged her leg she looked up confused then looked down and saw me she picked me up and hugged me then she told me not to tell ash or anyone that she's alive i noded then a guardevior with a gallade and aj

(pikachu?)he asked me

(hey aj) i replied to him he noded and jumped on mays shoulder then guardevior and them held hands and started to dissapear and i hear may say bye pikachu!

i was amazed what just happened and returned to ash and dawn so they wont get worried about me and by that i mean buneary

**may's P.O.V**

i then looked around and relized i was at my home and i told guardevior to get my old pokemon and and their pokeballs ok? and you too aj

i hid in the bush's and returned gallade in his pokeball climbed a tree and relaxed until gardevior and aj came back

**may's eevee P.O.V**

i looked around and saw a guardevior and pichu with our pokeballs

the pichu then said it was him aj and said may was alive all of us cheered and he and that guardevior returned us in our pokeballs

soon were reliesed from our poke balls and may said we were in unova we all said ok then we all hugged may saying we missed her so much

* * *

_meanwhile_

hey pikachu ash said where were you?

(welll i just wanted to explore a minute and get some privacy ya i need some space too ya know) pikachu explained

oh ok ash said

and pikachu dawn added buneary missed you ain't that right buneary?

(oh pikachu i missed you sooooooooooo much) buneary squealed

pikachu growled in annoynce before finnlay saying (YOU KNOW WHAT I DIDN'T MISS YOU THE REASON I WENT INTO THE FOREST WAS TO GET AWAY FROM YOU I DON'T LIKE YOU WAIT LET ME REPHRASE THAT I HATE YOU I SHALL AND ALWAYS WILL I LOVE MAYS EEVEE NOT AN ASS THE ONLY REASON I PRETENDED TO LOVE YOU WAS SO ASH WOULD BE HAPPY WITH ASH BUT NOW I HAD ENOUGH BUNEARY ME AND YOU ARE OVER!) pikach screamed buneary looked hurt while ash and dawn had an blank exoression on thier face

p-p-pikachu is that true ash stutterd out

(um well DUH) pikachu replied

oh im so sorry buddy dawn were over ash said plainly

pikachu theb started to do his happy dance

_pikachu_

(huh) pikachu said while looking around

* * *

how long has he been out? dawn asked

i dunno ash replied

(WELL WHO CARES SOME ONE SAVE MY PIKA-BUN) buneary yelled

dawn and ash swetdropped

ok buneary they said together

(dawn?,ash?,buneary what happened?) a certain pikachu asked while reubbing his head

(PIKA-BUN YOU AWAKE) buneary squealed happily

(ya but what happened) pikachu asked

i don't know but were glad your okay pikachu ash said with a smile

pikachu smiled back and hugged them with his tiny paws

* * *

**May's p.o.v  
**

i was watching them through a bush and tears were streaming down my face and i smiled before standing up and wiping my tears

gardevior let's go i said

_ok may you ready to go?_ gardevior asked

i looked back at ash,dawn,buneary,and pikachu and gritted my teeth

yes let's just leave now and you show me what you wanted to show me

_ok.._

me and gardevior were infront of a beautiful lake

_**hello**_** there **i turned around and gasped

no i muttered it cant be..

''he may its me maiden good to see you again''

* * *

**me-ok so its not that good so far but trust me when i create more chapters they will be better well review plz  
**

**ash-*muttering something***

**me-*sighs* bye everyone ^.^**


	8. Chapter 7

**ash- ok so kiki is a bit busy..so i can be disclaimer**

* * *

**me- WHY THE FU** AM I IN A CLOSET TIED UP!?**

**may-i dunno same happened to me .-.**

**me-ASH YOU ARE SO GONNA FUC**** PAY YOU BITC-**

* * *

**ash-well kiki doens't own pokemon if now i better go feed may and kiki..**

**chapter 7**

may and gardevior froze when they heard that voice

''may come on turn around it's me maiden''

''m-m-m-maiden?'' may asked while turning around slowly

''the one and only'' maiden said while giggling

''maiden its so good to see you again'' may said while smiling

maiden smiled back before saying ''what are you doing here anyway wait THEY SAID YOU WERE DEAD!?''

may nodded before saying ''ya i know that's why i gotta keep a low profile and when the times right then i will tell everyone i'm alive''

maiden nodded before ''saying ok well it's getting dark out so follow me''

''ok gardevior return. hey maiden'' may asked

''what is it may?'' maiden asked while stopping

''erm do you know where were going?''

''MAY OF COURSE I DO!''

''ok ok ok gawd..''

* * *

_meanwhile_

_how long till maiden gets here?_

_mew chill she said she will be here with the princess see look there over there ok now EVERYONE HIDE AND DON'T COME OUT TILL MAIDEN TELLS YA!_

_YES BOSS_

* * *

''hey maiden how much more longer?'' whined may

''were almost there may'' maiden replied

suddenly may heard the bushes rustle she turned around and out came a mew

maiden sighed before saying ''may erm the legendaries and i have to..well tell you something''

''what is this thing you have to tell me?''may asked

mewtwo appeared next to maiden and so did the legendaries

maiden took a deep breath before saying

''your the princess of the sea and you hold the blue orb the life of the sea''

* * *

**ash-so i guess thats it *sees may and kiki come out from closet* holey shit..  
**

**kiki-ASH KETCHUM YOU ARE SO ******* DEAD YOU ASS WHOLE *starts chasing ash and whacks his head when gets near him***

**may-*sweatdrops* please review people..NO KIKI DONT SLAP HIM...nevermind..by people i gotta go stop them .-.**


End file.
